Into Others' Minds
by Agalys-Erwael
Summary: Suite de "Into Draco's Mind", groupement d'OS. Que se passe-t-il après IDM ? Que vont vivre Draco et Harry ? Luna et Amaya vont-elles rester ensembles ? Et ce troisième tatouage ? Chaque OS répond à une question posée par un lecteur. Slash, peut-être lemon.


Coucou ! Alors, en fait, la fic est finie. Cependant, j'ai eu pas mal de demandes concernant certains points que je n'ai pas abordé. Ainsi, une série d'OS est en préparation. Elle va concerner Harry et Draco, mais aussi pas mal de monde. Celui-ci est une réponse à Fosdy (si tu passes par là, merci !) qui se demandait comment s'était passé le jugement. Voici donc l'explication, et j'en ai profité pour vous faire un petit OS sur Blaise et Théo...

Disclaimer : Toujours tout à JKR.

Fic du moment : A Cœur Battant, de SomeCoolName. Du Sherlock Holmes, le film. Une perle.

Playlist : Ode to my Family, The Cranberries.

« C'est dans l'éternité que, dès à présent, il faut vivre. Et c'est dès àprésent qu'il faut vivre dans l'éternité. Qu'importe la vie éternelle, sans la conscience à chaque instant de cette durée. » André Gide.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini roula sur le dos en haletant, trempé de sueur suite à son activité précédente... Qui était, comme presque chaque nuit depuis trois ans, de faire l'amour à Théodore Nott jusqu'à qu'il crie grâce. Justement, le-dit Théodore était en train de poser sa tête sur son torse avec un soupir de contentement. Hum, c'était si... Parfait. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, son idiot de petit-ami. Blaise allait s'endormir quand la voix douce de Théo brisa le silence :<p>

« – Chéri... Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on aide un peu Draco ? »

Le grand noir rouvrit les paupières et fronça les sourcils.

« – Mais... Je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit, malgré mon poste de Secrétaire de Magenmagot.

– Si. Tu peux avoir une idée : l'envoyer avec Harry Potter. »

Blaise jeta un regard complètement abasourdit à son petit ami qui semblait avoir perdu la raison.

« – T'es fou ? Ils vont s'entre-tuer !

– Mais non... Fais moi confiance, ok ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules. Au pire, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de Théodore. Ils voyaient Draco demain, ça lui donnerait peut-être une raison d'entrevoir ce que son compagnon lui soutenait depuis plusieurs semaines : Draco était obsédé par Harry Potter. Pff, ridicule au premier abord, mais pas tant que ça quand on connaissait bien le blond. Il pouvait être un parfait connard, mais aussi étonnement doux et fragile. Parfois, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait subi des choses horribles... Blaise ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy, car Draco refusait catégoriquement d'en parler. Non, son sujet de prédilection c'était plutôt « Harry-Putain-de-Potter » ou encore « Saint Potty » ou le très célèbre « Potter, défenseur de la veuve et de l'elfe de maison ! ». Hum, après réflexion, il fallait peut-être creuser cette idée de confrontation...

Le lendemain midi, les trois Slytherin déjeunaient incognito dans un restaurant Moldu. Comme à son habitude, Théo dirigea très habilement le sujet sur Harry Potter. Bon sang, Blaise était vraiment admiratif de la façon dont son amant s'y prenait avec Draco. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, à Hogwarts, le châtain était toujours celui qui réussissait à faire parler Draco quand il allait mal. Blaise, lui, ne parvenait qu'à l'énerver, et ils finissaient toujours par en venir aux mains. Eh, quoi, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était le sanguin du groupe ! Le seul qui était pire, c'était Grégory. Pas si stupide qu'il en avait l'air, puisqu'il réussissait à se faire Pansy à présent. Remarque, Pansy avait toujours été... Facile ? En tout cas, ses réflexions faisaient sortir Draco de ses gonds au bout d'un moment. Avec un léger sourire, il se rappela de la fois où Crabbe et Goyle avaient dû se transformer en fillettes pour faire le guet...

_« – Mais enfin, c'est pas compliqué, vous jouez les gamines de première année et si quelqu'un vient vous faites tout tomber ! »_

_Draco était furieux. Ses deux acolytes ne voulaient pas lui obéir, alors que ce qu'il réalisait était capital s'il voulait survivre. Blaise se tenait silencieux, parfaitement conscient de la situation, tout comme Théo qui apposa une main calme sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier respira profondément et..._

_« – Mais Draco, pourquoi ça serait pas Zabini et Nott qui le feraient ? »_

_Draco explosa._

_« – Parce que j'ai besoin de leur aide, espèce d'imbécile ! Vous êtes trop stupides pour m'aider, alors fermez-là et obéissez, ou vous savez que mon père... »_

_Draco se tut. Son père n'était pas là, se souvint Blaise avec inquiétude. Il se reprit rapidement pourtant, et siffla :_

_« – Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera très mécontent si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut. Compris ? »_

Blaise laissa échapper un léger rire. Ils pouvaient être vraiment idiots parfois. Draco lui jeta un regard dubitatif, avant de continuer sa discussion avec Théodore au sujet de leur prochain examen en Potions. Blaise soupira. Lui, après ses ASPICS, avait simplement postulé au Ministère. La famille Zabini n'avait jamais trempé dans les histoires de Mangemort. Sa mère était trop intelligente pour ça, et lui n'y adhérait pas le moins du monde. Ainsi, il avait été accepté et, à la fois compétent et travailleur, avait rapidement monté les échelons. En quelques mois, et quelques placements avisés de Mrs Zabini, il s'était retrouvé Secrétaire du Magenmagot. Un bon poste, qui pouvait aider Draco à présent. Théodore jeta un regard perçant à son petit ami, qui comprit aussitôt. De nouveau, Draco parlait de Potter. Il était vraiment obsédé. Ça allait devenir marrant.

En effet, il lui suffit de tirer quelques ficelles, de glisser un peu d'argent dans certaines mains et d'affirmer son opinion durant le jugement... Et Draco se retrouva chez Harry Potter, furieux, mais encore plus obsédé. Du moins, aux dires de Théo qui le supportait toute la journée.

« – Et Potter-ci, et Potter-ça, et il a fait ça, a dit ça, comme ça et... Rah, je vais le tuer s'il continue ! »

Blaise continua à cuisiner sans rien dire, habitué aux ronchonnement de son compagnon pendant les vingt premières minutes de son arrivée chez eux. Le pâle Slytherin était assis sur le canapé et râlait contre son meilleur ami qui, comme tous les jours depuis un mois, lui rabattait les oreilles toute la journée avec Harry Potter.

« – Et le pire, c'est que cette espèce d'idiot mal fini ne se rend même pas compte que son obsession est sexuelle ! Pas plus tard que cet après midi, j'ai eu droit au couplet sur ses muscles parfaits ! Je vais le tuer, Blaise ! »

Le sorcier à la peau chocolat soupira, prit une cuillère de sa préparation et vint la faire goûter à son amant, qui dégusta en fermant les yeux. Puis le sourire lui revint et il attira Blaise à lui pour l'embrasser. Le plus grand se laissa faire, heureux de le voir à nouveau calme. Bientôt, leur étreinte se fit pus passionnée, plus aguicheuse, et Blaise sentit son pantalon se rétrécir au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il avait envie de Théo, là, maintenant, sur le canapé... Il s'écarta pour mieux voir les yeux noisettes de son homme... Qui le repoussa, se redressa, et s'écria avec un grand sourire :

« – Mon amour ! J'ai faim ! »

Blaise se leva, poussa un énorme soupir, et le laissa se mettre à table. Par Merlin, ce type avait pris ses couilles et les avait gardées...

Juin. Il faisait beau, chaud, et les deux amoureux auraient pu sortir... Si ils n'avaient pas reçu un hibou paniqué de Draco. Oui, vous avez bien lu, pa-ni-qué. Un truc comme quoi il aurait dormi avec Potter, qui était très mignon au réveil, et qu'il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Du Malfoy en plein. Théodore soupira longuement et commença à rédiger une lettre pour le rassurer, tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre que, peut-être, il était attiré par Potter. Blaise se rassit, posa le panier de pique-nique, et fit la gueule. Ils devaient aller manger à Green Park... Théo capta son regard triste, sourit, se leva, et lui murmura qu'il finirait ça plus tard. D'abord, penser à eux. Draco viendrait après. Le cœur de Blaise se gonfla d'amour, et il se rappela pourquoi il était tombé raide dingue de Théodore.

_La première fois qu'il le vit, c'était lors de la Répartition. Un jeune garçon silencieux, au regard froid et fermé. Il pensa qu'il était sans intérêt et en rigola avec Draco._

_La première fois qu'il le remarqua, c'était en troisième année. Il voyait les Sombrals, et Blaise trouva ça super cool. Il s'approcha de lui et le questionna sur ce qu'il avait vécu pour les voir. Théodore se ferma comme une huître, ce qui agaça le jeune noir. Il l'insulta. L'autre répliqua. Draco les sépara avec Crabbe et Goyle, agacé._

_La première fois qu'ils se battirent, ils étaient en quatrième année. Depuis leur première dispute, des mois auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais cessé. Théodore avait la réplique facile et la langue aiguisée, tandis que Blaise avait tendance à s'énerver pour un rien. Il se frappèrent au milieu du dortoir comme des chiffonniers, jusqu'à ce que Draco leur jette un sort._

_La première fois qu'ils baisèrent, ce fut après une bagarre, dans un couloir sombre. Blaise venait de la plaquer au sol, il haletait. Théo avait les cheveux en pétard, son souffle sur son visage était brûlant, son corps magnifique. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, déchirèrent à moitié leurs vêtements, et Blaise le prit comme ça, contre le mur. Ils étaient en cinquième année, et leur relation entre disputes et baise continua. Il y eut la sixième année, où ils durent tous deux aider Draco. Ils se disputaient moins, obnubilés par leur ami. Ils se découvrirent._

_La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, ce fut après la Bataille de Hogwarts, celle où Draco avait joué un rôle si important, celle où Dumbledore était mort. Blaise avait cru le perdre. Et, alors qu'il le prenait pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois, il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais._

La bouche de Théo sur la sienne le fit revenir à la réalité. Son amant si merveilleux... à son contact, il devenait pire qu'un Gryffindor ! Il l'enlaça et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au parc, où ils purent profiter d'un après midi bien mérité. Ce ne fut que le soir que Théodore essaya de rassurer leur meilleur ami du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en supportant la bouche de Blaise qui parcourait son corps, en vénérant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il finit par lui arracher des mains la lettre à peine finie, pour le plaquer sur le lit et lui tirer un gémissement. Draco pouvait bien attendre un peu. Son corps réclamait celui de l'autre sorcier, et plus vite que ça.

Septembre. Mois de rentrée pour Théodore, ce qui chagrinait un peu son petit-ami. Fini les longs après-midi au parc ou sur leur canapé, passés à s'embrasser et à refaire le monde finies les sorties entre amies, où ils s'amusaient et prenaient des cuites. Il allait falloir bosser. Blaise n'avait beau avoir eu que deux semaines de vacances, il avait eu l'impression de prendre deux bons mois, en même temps que Théo. Enfin, il était quand même content de retrouver son métier. Il l'aimait bien. Et puis, cela lui permettait de suivre à distance l'avancée de Draco et Harry, à travers les yeux du Ministère. En effet, lors de son premier jour, le Magenmagot lui avait annoncé qu'il le nommait à un nouveau poste, au vu de son efficacité lors des procès. Il s'était donc retrouvé « envoyé spécial du Magenmagot » au Bureau des Aurors, avec pour mission de suivre les affaires qui passeraient devant le Conseil, mais aussi celles qui étaient déjà passées. Il avait donc lu les rapports que les Aurors faisaient sur le travail d'Harry.

Pour lui, ça avait été un choc de découvrir que les Aurors avaient espionnés Grimmault Place, de manière à vérifier que Harry ne laissait pas Draco faire n'importe quoi. Blaise avait détesté le rapport mentionnant « implication émotionnelle entre l'Auror et le suspect », en ajoutant « relation sexuelle » au bas de la page. Heureusement, ce genre de rapports passaient par lui avant de se retrouver au Magenmagot, et il effaça chaque mot qui aurait pu compromettre la vie future des deux idiots. Ce fut à peu près vers ce moment-là, fin septembre, que Théo commença à lui parler d'un enfant.

Un enfant.

La première fois, Blaise lui avait jeté un regard ébahi avant de freiner des quatre fers. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas du tout, du tout, du tout. Théo l'avait juste embrassé, rigolé un coup, puis lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Mais son compagnon le connaissait par cœur, et le métis avait bien compris que non, Théodore ne plaisantait pas. Le châtain clair n'en avait plus reparlé, se comportant comme à son habitude, à part une altercation qu'il avait eu avec Draco. D'après lui, cela avait fait avancer grandement les choses pour le blond. Cependant, Blaise savait bien que Théo était sur les nerfs, et qu'il les avait passés sur Dray au lieu de le faire sur lui. Et tout ça à cause de... cet enfant. Alors, il avait réfléchit. Longtemps, patiemment, se déconnectant de Draco, de ses problèmes, il s'était recentré sur lui.

Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais connu son père. Un « salaud » d'après Mrs Zabini, qui ne lui avait laissé que son nom. Des beaux-pères, il en avait eu à la pelle. Des vieux riches, des jeunes cons, un qui l'avait battu, un autre qui l'obligeait à rester dans sa chambre, enfermé, quand il était avec sa mère, des sympas et des idiots, des moches et des beaux. Ceux avec qui elle s'était mariée, au nombre de sept, avaient pour point commun d'être très riches, et surtout, extrêmement stupides (il fallait l'être pour tomber dans les griffes de Zabini mère) et très morts. L'enfance et l'adolescence de Blaise avaient été tout sauf stables. Et maintenant, confronté au fait d'avoir un enfant, il était absolument terrifié. Comment pourrait-il bien se comporter avec son fils ou sa fille, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais connu ça ? Comment pourrait-il aimer ce petit être si lui-même n'avait jamais entendu de mots d'amour de sa propre mère ? Perdu, il finit par expliquer ses craintes à son amant.

« – Tu sais que tu ressembles à Dray parfois, soupira Théodore. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait entendu parler du problème d'ordre sexuel entre Draco et Harry, et de sa résolution. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait entendre à cet instant. Allongé sur la canapé de leur salon, la tête posée sur les genoux de Théo, il voulait juste être rassuré.

« – Blaise... Tu n'es pas ton père, ni ta mère. Je sais que tu seras un père merveilleux. Regarde, tu es déjà sincère avec moi, contrairement à ta mère qui se fiche pas mal de ses conquêtes. Tu es un homme formidable, et je suis sûr et certain que tu ne reproduira rien du tout. Tu ne veux pas que notre enfant subisse ta solitude, n'est ce pas ?

–Bien sûr que je ne le veux pas...

–Eh bien, rien que ça, ça prouve – à mes yeux du moins – que tu feras tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

Le plus grand hocha pensivement la tête et n'ajouta rien, apaisé. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Le jour de Noël , Théodore ne reçut qu'une enveloppe. Surpris, il l'ouvrit. Une simple carte, et une liasse de papiers. Blaise prit la photo au moment où son visage se transfigurait de joie, et qu'il laissait tout tomber au sol en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Puis il posa l'appareil et vint s'agenouiller près de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« – Alors ? »

Sur la carte était simplement marqué « Tu me pardonnes ? » et la liasse de papier était en réalité des documents concernant la démarche d'adoption que Blaise avait entamée deux semaines auparavant. Théo se jeta à son coup, le serra contre lui et chuchota :

« – Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot... Mais maintenant, on va faire ça ensembles... »

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit encore plus. Il avait hâte de voir ça.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà ! Je suis contente de vous présenter ça... En espérant que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !<p>

Prochain OS : Le tatouage (très, TRÈS demandé xD)

Bisous ! Erwaël.


End file.
